


Mo Gorm Aon

by Mike_Schmight



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_Schmight/pseuds/Mike_Schmight
Summary: A child needs a woman's touch. Even if that woman is a century's old Scotswoman and the child is living amount aliens.





	Mo Gorm Aon

**Author's Note:**

> Please realize. If I do/don't want somthing to happen. It will/won't.

Terran Date: 1988  
Place: Yondu Udonta's Ship  
Location: Just Outside Jupiter 

Peter sat in the small room he had been ushered into by the strange scary men. He was sitting curled up in a corner beside the small bed when he heard a knock on the door. "Please don't hurt me!" He cowered as the door opened and a strange woman stepped in. "I won't hurt you I promise. I know my husbands methods can be..." She paused. "Harsh. I'm so so sorry Peter. Please. I just want to talk to you." The woman stepped into the light. She was tall with pale skin. She had long black hair and a scar running down her face over her right eye. She was wearing red leather pants and what appeared to be something other than what the rest wore. She had on a white tank top with a leather jacket. Not one from this strange place. A earth jacket. Peter emerged from his hiding place. She had broad shoulders and a very fit form. Not one Peter had ever seen on a woman. One of a burly boxer. She looked kinda like Rocky Balboa. But her forest green eyes showed kindness with a hard emotion peter could not identify behind it. But he trusted her. She sat on the bed and put her hand out for a hand shake. Peter knew she was treating him like an adult so he put on a brave face. He shook her hand and she spoke. "My Name is Liliana Udonta. But my last name was Howlette. My friends call me Lana. My husband is Yondu Udonta. He is waiting outside to meet ye. He is a wonderful man but can be harsh at first. Can ya try Peter? I will tell ya whatever you want to know after. I promise. I'm from Earth to so I know this can be scary for a wee laddie." She had a strong Scottish accent. Peter had sat beside her and she was gazing into his aqua blue iris. He saw a person he could trust in her. "I'm scared though." He mummers this and looked away. She smirks. "I was to." She holds out a hand to the small boy and he latches on to her whole arm hugging it. She pries him off and moves him into her lap instead. He wraps his skinny little arms around her midsection and buries his face into her shirt. "Come in Yondu."

~YONDU'S POV~

I walked into the small room that Peter and Lana were in. The kid was latching onto Lana like she was his life force. I stepped in and and Lana moved over to make room for me. When she looked up I noticed that Peter was sobbing hard into Lana's chest. She was sobbing to. She spoke first. "Peter? Peter I would like you to meet my husband. I know looks a lot different from what ye be used to. Ya might even think he looks a little bit scary. I want ya to look at his eyes. Can you do that for me Peter?" I looked confused but she glared at me. So I looked down to Peter who turned to look at me. He looked at me and I saw he was not such a snot nosed kid. He had brown/blonde hair and freckles. He gazed into my eyes then back up to Lana. He looked shocked and scared. I felt bad. Poor kid. That dad if his. Ego. Was a real douche if you asked me. Liliana looked down to him. "What color are they?" Peter cocked his head to the side a little. "Red." Liliana smiled. "Right. Now look again. Look closer. What do ya see in them son?" He did as asked. I sat stock still and gave him a small wave. He blushed and looked back to Lana. "He looks scared when he looks at me." Liliana nodded. "And when he is not looking at you?" Peter looked at me and I looked towards Lana. "He has..." Peter paused. "Love. I see love." I smiled. "Now Peter. Do ye ever think I would marry anyone that would want to hurt a small boy like you?" Peter shook his head. "No. I think you love him very much." I smiled. Waiting to see Lilliana's answer. "Ya are correct Peter. Now look at Yondu and note why he is different from you and I." Peter looked back to me. "Well...he is blue." I let out a loud laugh. "Woah!" Peter looked towards my face in confusion. "What do ye see Peter? Do not be shy my boy." He looked nervous and I gave him a encouraging nod. "His teeth are sharp and some of them look gold and silver. Even his hair is the same color blue as his skin. And he had a piece of metal on his head." Liliana laughed. "Exactly. All people are different. And I will explain why I am different when you are older. But just because we are different does not mean we aren't all people. Understand?" Peter nodded and stuck his hand out to me. I shook it. 

Earth Year: 1998  
Place: Boreal Forest  
Location: Abandoned Planet, #5701

Yondu stood behind Peter steadying the boy. The boy held a blaster and was pointing it towards a tree. "Breath. Good. Now aim. Calm down boy! Just breath. There ya go. Now steady. Aim. And...Fire." Peter hit the trigger and got a bullseye on the large target. "I did it? Oh my god! I did it!" Peter looked up to Yondu and smiled. Yondu smiled back. "Ya did it boy!" Then there was a soft whooshing sound as Peter was swept off the ground from where he was standing beside Yondu. "HEY! WHOEVER DID THAT YOU'D BETTER BRING BACK THAT KID! I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT." 

~PETERS POV~

I looked to Liliana as she used the wolverine clawed gloves she had made for climbing to hang off a tree out if Yondus sight. (wolverine the animal. sorry) She put a finger to her lips signaling for me to be quiet as Yondu bellowed out his warning. I covered my mouth and climbed onto her back as she scaled a large tree. She jumped from tree to tree until we were atop Yondus pacing form. She reached to her belt and pulled a grapple hook on a long rope from it. She put the hook over a thick limb and got in a Spider-Man pose with me still on her back. She lowered us down and positioned her mouth buy Yondus ear. "Boo." It was a mere whisper but it was enough to scare him. He whistled and his arrow went directly into Lilliana's heart. She froze and held still. I climbed off her back and landed on my feet. "Goddammit Yondu. How many times are you gonna kill her before you realize it hurts you more than it hurts her?!" He turned to me then to Lilliana's body. Still hanging in the spider man pose with a stone look on her face. I moved her prized leather jacket (i can see why she loved it. it was hella cool.) to expose her now bloody white tank top. I whispered a sorry even though I knew she could not hear me. I grabbed Yondus arrow and gently pulled it out if her skin before the wound healed around it. Yondu looked defeated and I knew he felt horrible as he stared at Lilianas body. Frozen in place from guilt. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm. I guided him over to a base of a tree facing away from Liliana. He sat down and said nothing. Not blinking or moving. I took the arrow and wiped it on my shirt and tucked it in my belt. I knew he wouldn't want to look at it. I went over to where Liliana was still hanging but was regaining some train of thought. She looked to me. Her chest not completely healed. I nodded and she nodded back. I went to sit with Yondu. 

~MY POV~

As I hung I could feel my limbs coming back to me after Peter had gone to sit down. He knew I would be fine but I had never told him my back story. That could wait. When I was back to normal I silently started going up into the tree then put the hook back on my belt. I jumped from tree to tree and lowered myself down in the same position as I had before above Yondu and Peter. I began to put my plan in action. 

"I must have been through a million guys. I love em and I leave em alone. I did not care how much they cried. No sir. The tears left me cold as a stone. But then I fooled around and fell in love. Cuz then I fooled around and fell in love. Cuz then I fooled around and fell... In loooovvve. Because I fooled around and fell in love."

Peter looked on in awe as he always did wether I was singing to him or to a crowd of a million people. But Yondu turned his head to me and I could see the big fat tears rolling down his cheeks and getting caught in his stubble. I stopped singing and swung forward a small bit to envelop him in a hug. I pressed a button in my belt and the rope holding me released. I landed on the ground beside Yondu. We were still hugging and I heard Peter ajust on the soft ground. I tapped him and and he looked up. I pulled him toward me and Yondu and I pulled the arrow from his belt. Yondu and Peter looked up at me in confusion as i took the arrow and put the tip to my jugular. With my free hand I took Yondus and put it on the arrow. Making him hold it to my throat. "I have lived for almost half a century. I've had no love to recive other than that of my father. I will not give up the love of my life and the one I consider my blood son for a wee arrow to the heart. If the young bairn was older I would reiterate to ye the worst points of my long life. So dont ye ever think that I will leave ya or my boy, Yondu Udonta. And Peter. I will always love you. I don't care if your a madman. I will always love ye Peter Quill. I'm not your mother. I never will be nor do I expect ye to accept me as your mother. But I will protect you. And I thank the mistress for raising such a wonderful boy."  
Peter gawked and Yondu stared. I took the arrow and put it in my pocket. "Now. What do ya say we get of this planet and eat some dinner?" Peter nodded and Yondu just sighed but stood up anyway. I smirked to Peter and patted Yondu on the sholder. "Would you accompany me on a flight my lovely husband?" Yondu smiled and I did so as well. Peter smirked and clipped his small boosters to his boots. I pressed a large button on the front if my jacket over my breastbone. Black metal pieces opened from a metal spine tight to me and clamped themselves to the metal breastbone. Then from the spine at my shoulder blades unfurled 2 large matching skeletal frame wings unfurled from the spine. I pushed a small trigger on the back of my neck. This caused black matching metal feathers to unfold to fill the space. Then hitting a switch on my boot they changed into large black birds claws. I swooped into the air and picked up Yondu in my claws. I whooped and we soared into the sky. 

Earth Year: 1998  
Place: Yondu and Lilliana's Chamber  
Location: Unknown

Yondu sat beside me on our bed as I held his hand. "List the facts." I stated. "What?" I sighed. "My facts." "Um...Liliana Howlette. Born: Terra, Scotland, Castle Leaoch, 1717. Mother died in childbirth. Father raised her. Mutant. Healing ability and power of communication and connection with animals. Was collected May 1st, 1947. Married Yondu Udonta May 1st, 1967." I smiled and he looked confused. "What is the song I played for you at our wedding, Mo Gorm Aon? On my pipes?" He ponders. "I believe you called it... The Skye Boat Song." I smiled again. Correct. 

(https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mUBRbJPJtio)

"Sing me a song of a lass that is gone. Say, Could that lass be I? Merry of soul, she sailed on a day. Over the sea to Skye. Billow and breeze. Islands and seas. Mountains of rain and sun. All that was good. All that was fair. All that was me is gone. So sing me a song of a lass that is gone. Say, Could that lass be I? Merry of soul, she sailed on a day. Over the sea. To Skye." 

He looked to me. Amazed. I smiled.  
"You are my one." He smiled. "Forever and always, Darlin'"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
